nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lego
Lego (trademarked in capitals as LEGO) is a toy manufacturer from Denmark. Its main products are popular building bricks. There have been many licensed games about LEGO products, the first one, LEGO Island, being released in 1997 only for PCs. However, most games have been released for Nintendo consoles, too, all of which can be seen below. By the 2010s, the LEGO brand videogames were exclusively published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Lego v. Nintendo In the late sixties, Nintendo developed blatant copies of LEGO blocks called N&B Blocks which, while similar, were slightly unique in that many of the pieces were round instead of square. In commercials that Nintendo aired on television, they compared the two products. In one commercial, a child is building a rocket ship with what appears to be LEGO pieces (the commercial never explains which brand), while another is building a rocket with N&B blocks. The N&B Block version ends up looking much better due to the circular pieces, whereas the LEGO one is much more square. The kid that was building with the LEGO pieces gets jealous, though his brother allows him to play with his, which excites him. LEGO took Nintendo to court, claiming that it was wrong for Nintendo to compare the two products and that it was plagiarism. Ultimately, LEGO lost the case and Nintendo continued to sell N&B blocks for a short while. In the end, however, LEGO won since Nintendo's products were no where near the same quality, with the blocks often detaching from one another. After a short while Nintendo abandoned the brand, though made mention of it in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins in the form of a stage built entirely of N&B Blocks. List of LEGO games Original * ''LEGO Alpha Team'' (Game Boy Color) * ''LEGO Battles'' (Nintendo DS) * ''LEGO Battles: Ninjago'' (Nintendo DS) * ''LEGO Bionicle'' (Game Boy Advance) * ''Bionicle: Matoran Adventures'' (Game Boy Advance) * ''Bionicle: The Game'' (GameCube, GBA) * ''Bionicle: Maze of Shadows'' (Game Boy Advance) * ''Bionicle Heroes'' (GameCube, GBA, DS, Wii) * ''LEGO City: Undercover'' (Wii U, Switch) * ''LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins'' (Nintendo 3DS) * ''LEGO Friends'' (Nintendo DS, 3DS) * ''Lego Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge'' * ''Island Xtreme Stunts'''' (Game Boy Advance) * [[Lego Knights' Kingdom|''Lego Knights' Kingdom]]'' (Game Boy Advance) * [[LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey|''LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey]] * ''LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids'''' (Nintendo 3DS) * [[LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin|''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin]]'' (Nintendo 3DS) * [[The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame|''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame]]'' (Nintendo Switch) * [[Lego Racers|''Lego Racers]]'' (Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color) * [[Drome Racers|''Drome Racers]]'' (GameCube, GBA'') * ''Soccer Mania'''' (Game Boy Advance) * [[LEGO Stunt Rally|''LEGO Stunt Rally]] (Game Boy Color) * ''LEGO Worlds'' (Nintendo Switch) Licensed * Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (Game Boy Advance) * ''LEGO Batman: The Videogame'''' (Wii, Nintendo DS) * [[LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes|''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes]]'' (Wii, Nintendo DS, ''3DS, Wii U) * ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) * ''LEGO DC Super-Villains'' (Nintendo Switch) * ''LEGO Dimensions'' (Wii U) * ''Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' (Wii, Nintendo DS) * ''Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' (Wii, Nintendo DS, 3DS) * ''Lego Harry Potter: The Collection'' (Nintendo Switch) * ''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' (Wii, Nintendo DS) * ''LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues'' (Wii, Nintendo DS) * ''LEGO Jurassic World'' (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) * ''Lego The Lord of the Rings'' (Wii, Nintendo DS, 3DS) * ''LEGO The Hobbit'' (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' (Wii U, Nintendo DS, 3DS) * ''LEGO Marvel's Avengers'' (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' (Nintendo Switch) * ''The Lego Movie Videogame'' (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) * ''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean'' (Wii, Nintendo DS, 3DS) * ''LEGO Rock Band'' (Wii, Nintendo DS) * ''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' (GameCube, GBA) * ''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' (GameCube, GBA, Nintendo DS) * ''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' (Wii, Nintendo DS) * ''Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' (Wii, Nintendo DS, 3DS) * ''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (Wii U, Nintendo 3DS) * ''LEGO The Incredibles'' (Nintendo Switch) Category:Video game series Category:Lego games